Charmed: Another Story
by Koudom
Summary: After the Ultimate Battle, the Charmed Ones thought everything went normal but it didn't. A familiar Whitelighter came from the future to warn them that the future was in danger. The Charmed Ones had no choice but to work together to change the future.
1. Another Day

"Charmed: Another Story"

By Vir Animus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed. It does belong to The CW Television Network, The WB Television Network, and the producer, Aaron Spelling.

* * *

Chapter One: Another Day

It's been six months since the Ultimate Battle between the Halliwell Sisters and the Jenkins Sisters. The Charmed Ones won the Ultimate Battle and brought peace once again.

Every magical creature realized that they made big mistake. They thought three Charmed Ones were evil because they were told by the Jenkins sisters. They turned to beg the Charmed Ones for forgiving them so the Halliwell sisters decided to forgive them.

Everything seemed calm since Billie Jenkins flew to Europe with her group of friends because she needed more times after the death of her long-lost sister, Christy Jenkins. The Halliwell sisters thought Billie needed to fly away for a while until she would return back when she felt better.

Everything around the Halliwell manor seemed same since the Halliwell sisters got reunited and unbounded their powers.

The Halliwell matriarch as known as Piper Halliwell, the one of famous Charmed, recently planned to open her own restaurant which she dreamt of.

Her mortal husband, Leo Wyatt, worked as a teacher and a headmaster of Magic School.

Piper's little sister, Phoebe was off on her own life with her husband, Coop who happened to be a cupid.

Lastly, the baby half-sister, Paige, surely was busy with her new job as a Whitelighter but she contacted with her mortal husband, Henry Mitchell.

Of course, Wyatt and Chris were great brothers. Wyatt was protective of his little brother, Chris.

One day in the hot summer, in the living room in the Halliwell Manor, Wyatt and Chris played trucks together with their dad. They heard a familiar scream from upstairs. Suddenly, they looked at two sisters Phoebe and Paige came out of kitchen and went on way to upstairs.

"Calm down, boys. No worry. It's only girls' stuffs. Piper! We are coming!" Phoebe said hurried.

"Yeah, it's not for you, boys." Paige giggled hurried.

They went upstairs. Wyatt and Chris turned looked up at their dad. They waited for him telling them what they wanted to know. Leo turned back to them. He smiled gently.

"Honestly, I don't know what they're up." Leo admitted, "Boys, let's play." He and the kids went back to play again.

Piper's bedroom, she sat on her bed and stared down at the floor. Seemed she freaked out about something. When she heard the footsteps from the hallway, she looked up at her sisters Phoebe and Paige came in. They looked like they smiled no matter what they expected for. Piper stared at them and she didn't know how to tell them about what she did but they already know what she did but they just wanted to know what's her answer was. Paige broke the silence time and made Piper to tell.

"Well? You know we are waiting for it so tell us! TELL US!" Paige said through clenched teeth, impatience.

Phoebe felt that as same way as Paige felt. Piper took an inhale and exhale and admitted to tell them.

"You two are right. I am pregnant again!" Piper admitted but she sounded like she's exciting.

Paige and Phoebe ran excitedly to Piper and hugged her. They couldn't believe they knew Piper's pregnant but not only her, they were also pregnant as well! Paige was the one who got pregnant with Henry first after the Ultimate Battle. Three months later, Phoebe then got pregnant with Coop. Another three months later, the lastly, Piper got pregnant with Leo.

Piper smiled happily at her sisters and knew what she did.

"I'm going to talk straight to Leo about my pregnancy tonight. I don't want to let that happen if I don't tell him about. It's same happened before when Chris was with us." Piper said thoughtful.

"We know. We are here as your supporters." Phoebe cheered.

"Ditto." Paige said simply.

"I better go downstairs for cooking for dinner. Don't you mind, bring your husbands come here?" Piper asked.

"Sure, we will bring them here." Phoebe cheered again.

"Ditto." Paige said simply again.

In the evening, the whole family had enjoyed with their meals. Piper stood up and got them attention.

"I have great news. I don't know if you already know what it is," Piper chuckled, "But I am pregnant again."

Everyone in the table gasped slightly. They congratulated her. Leo stared at Piper and he didn't believe what he heard. He already got two boys but he didn't know he would have another child with Piper. He stood up and walked her. He hugged her and kissed her.

"I don't know how to say but wow. Look like we will have another child." Leo said shocking.

"I know. We are waiting forward to see our baby. Too bad Chris won't tell me what's newborn gender is." Piper joked.

In her mind, how much she missed future Chris because he always bossed her, two sisters, and Leo around. Sometimes he dragged them into the battles with demon that was responsible for turning Wyatt evil in his future. Discovered Chris's deepest secret, the Halliwell sisters and Leo revealed that Chris was Piper's and Leo's second son and Wyatt's little brother. Suddenly, their lives turned upside down and they felt guilty because of Chris's secrets. They changed their minds and had helped to Chris to find out who turned Wyatt evil. Luckily, they found out who turned Wyatt evil was Leo's mentor, Gideon. Eventually, Gideon planned to kill Wyatt but Chris stopped him from killing. Instead Gideon stabbed him with deadly curse on a knife. When Leo discovered his son Chris died, he killed his own mentor Gideon for revenge. After the death of Chris, the Halliwell sisters and Leo welcomed newborn Chris into this world. They didn't know if the future had changed completely. But later, they were surprised that Chris and Wyatt came from the future together when the Ultimate Battle. They seemed happy. Piper knew his son Chris did manage to change the future. It's proved he did. Piper was thinking about a stranger question. Would his son Chris be as same as Chris from the future? She didn't know what's the answer.

Piper sighed slightly, still thinking about it. Something poked in her arm. Piper snapped herself and looked around in the dinner room.

"Piper? Are you there?" Paige asked worried.

Piper turned to look at Paige who worried.

"What? Oh sorry, I was thinking about someone." Piper admitted but she wouldn't tell who she was thinking of.

Paige smiled sadly and turned looked at Phoebe. She smiled sadly too.

"Are you thinking about Chris from the future? Honey, we do miss him too." Phoebe said gently.

"Yeah we still do. You know sometimes we notice little Chris. He already gets his ways. None of us teach him in that ways such as he does roll his eyes when he already knows! Aw, he is as almost same as big Chris. Thankfully, recently Chris returned here from the new future with Wyatt. I think he's happy to see us again." Paige explained.

Everyone turned looked at little Chris was eating his foods with Wyatt. They didn't notice them looking at them. Chris and Wyatt focused on their foods than listening to their parents, aunts, and uncles.

"Wait, you say that guy Chris from the future is this little guy Chris?" Henry asked incredibly.

Of course, Henry was learning about magical which he tried to deal with since he found out his wife was a witch, no, not a witch, just a famous Charmed. Henry sometimes worried about Paige because he thought it was dangerous for her and their two unborn babies. Yes, Paige and Henry would have a magical twin.

Paige rubbed Henry's back as she smiled. She nodded at him that he was right about Chris.

"Honey, that's right. Chris from the future is actually little Chris. His future was pretty ugly but he managed to change the future so he could have a good life. Oh boy, we didn't tell you about it, did we?" Paige said thoughtful.

Henry stared at his wife Paige and chuckled nervously. He didn't believe that what he heard from her but he could believe. He heard from laughing. He turned looked at Coop who laughed.

"Henry, you are just learning more and more than before." Coop laughed about Henry learning about every thing's magic and it got him curiosity.

Henry shook his head and he was right. Later, he heard from familiar voice. It was from Chris's voice. Everyone in the table turned looked at Chris. Chris seemed he's having hard time to talk. Piper noticed him and asked him what's wrong.

"Peanut, what's matter?" Piper said worried.

"M..m…ma," Chris tried to talk, "…a…mama… mama?"

Everyone gasped at him. They couldn't believe what they heard. Piper shocked to hear that Chris called her, "Mama". It's Chris's first word.

Piper stood up and ran excitedly to Chris and hugged him. She cried excitedly. She was very happy that she heard Chris's first word. After Piper hugged Chris, Phoebe and Paige ran excitedly as well as they hugged him too. They and their husbands talked about it. Wyatt realized how he felt that way when he was a baby and his first word—dada. He smiled proudly because Chris's his little brother.

Suddenly, a few demons shimmed in the living room. Piper turned looked at them and it got her pissed off. She blew up two of five demons.

"Demons! Get kids upstairs!" Piper ordered.

Phoebe and Paige joined Piper for fighting the three demons while Leo, Henry, Coop, and two kids went upstairs for safety.

"What do you want? How you dare to interpret our lovely dinner." Piper said disgustingly.

"I want your boy!" a demonic sorceress yelled.

Two demons agreed with her.

"Wyatt? Ha! You can't handle Twice-Bless Child, can you?" Piper snickered.

Phoebe and Paige laughed. They didn't believe that demonic sorceress handling Wyatt.

"I was talking about Chris, you stupid witch!" a demonic sorceress said annoyingly.

The Halliwell sisters stopped laughing. They became serious because they knew Chris couldn't handle demons. Chris's powers were very slow developing yet and made him an easy target for demons.

"Why do you want Chris? Surprisingly, its first time, you do interest in my son, Chris." Piper asked with filled of curious.

"Well, he killed my son for no unknown reason! I will have average him for my son!" a demonic sorceress said disgustingly.

"What? Look, you must have a mistake. My son Chris didn't kill your son because he doesn't have powers yet. Behind he's just almost two years old." Piper explained clearly.

"What? You liar! I swear I saw 20-or-something Chris vanished my son in front of my eyes!" a demonic sorceress proved.

Piper gasped slightly when she heard about Chris. It was not little Chris that Piper loved so much. It was Chris from the future. Piper tried not to believe what a demonic sorceress said but what she said was true. In a long time ago before the Halliwell sisters discovered Chris's secret, Chris went underworld and vanished every demon including a demonic sorceress's son who may turned Wyatt evil.

"Well, I am sorry for your loss but it's still not my son's faults," Piper explained painfully when she was going to say, "Chris that you saw died."

Phoebe and Paige stared Piper quietly. A demonic sorceress suspected her, began believing her.

"Chris died, huh. Look like I missed a chance." a demonic sorceress said, sounding disappoint.

A demonic sorceress and two demons shimmed in the living room. Piper sighed heavily. She did do right thing as what she thought. She turned looked at Phoebe and Paige. They smiled sadly.

"Don't be sad. I know you hate a word—dead. It's very pain of you when you say it." Phoebe understood.

"It's okay to say it." Paige smiled.

The Halliwell sisters heard a familiar voice from upstairs.

"Girls! Upstairs now!" It was Leo's voice from the attic.

The Halliwell sisters confused but they went upstairs to the attic where Leo, Henry, Coop, and two boys were in. They came to see them and asked them.

"What? What's going on?" Piper asked.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at them. People seemed nervous. They didn't understand why they were nervous.

"Hello the famous Charmed Ones. It's very please to meet you." a new voice.

The Halliwell sisters turned looked at a new figure stood beside Aunt Pearl's couch. They shocked to see especially Piper. They couldn't believe what they saw. It was a new figure who broke the silence.

"Hi, I am Christian Peregrine. Just call me Chris. I am your new Whitelighter from the future." a new figure named Chris.

**To be continue…**

_Next Chapter: What did the Halliwell sisters do with a new figure named Christian Peregrine? Who was he?_


	2. Another Problem

"Charmed: Another Story"

By Vir Animus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed. It does belong to The CW Television Network, The WB Television Network, and the producer, Aaron Spelling.

_Previous: "Hi, I am Christian Peregrine. Just call me Chris. I am your new Whitelighter from future." a new figure named Chris said._

Chapter Two: Another Problem

Everyone but Henry stared at a new Whitelighter named Chris. They didn't believe that he came to the past from his future. While they were staring, Piper pounded her heart and she couldn't believe what she actually saw. Piper shook her head and she couldn't believe what she heard what Chris said. Did Chris say his name? Christian Peregrine?

"Christian Peregrine?" Piper asked to a new Whitelighter. She made sure if she heard correctly.

A Whitelighter turned to look at Piper and smiled, "Yes."

Piper turned to look at everyone in the attic, gave her confuse face and then turned to Chris.

"Chris, will you drop this act?!" Piper scowled. Chris turned to look at her. He didn't understand what she meant.

"What? What act?" Chris said in his defense. He still didn't understand her.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! What's matter with you?! We know who you are. Why you lied at us?" Piper scowled at his second son, Chris.

Chris as in Christopher Perry Halliwell shocked to hear what his mother said. He didn't understand how his mother knew who he was.

"What? You knew who I am? But how?" Chris asked. He asked everyone in the attic.

Everyone but Henry nodded. They knew who Chris was. But Henry was shocked to hear Piper called Chris by his full name. He remembered Paige told him a story about Chris from the future. It was him!

"Wait! This guy is Christopher Perry Halliwell? From the future? He was the one who managed to change the future?" Henry asked incredibly. He stared at Chris and he didn't believe. 

Chris turned to look at his Uncle Henry. He didn't understand what he meant. He realized that he was talking about another Chris before him or wasn't he?

"What? How? Wait! Managed to change the future? But I was arriving here a few minutes ago!!!" Chris said in hasting.

Piper had confused face on hers. She didn't understand why Chris acted like he didn't know about another Chris. She realized that he was as not same as Chris from the future.

"Wait, oh my god. You are that baby Leo holding?" Piper asked. She made sure if he was that baby.

Chris looked at her and nodded at her.

"Yes. I am him." Chris admitted.

Phoebe said, "What? This Chris is not same Chris we knew before?!"

"WHAT?! He is different from Chris?!" Paige said shocking.

Piper shook her head. She didn't want to believe this Chris that she knew. In her mind, she loved his son Chris who always kept secrets, dragged her to wherever and even he cooked together. But this Chris, she didn't know because he seemed he was too different. He was like a stranger to Piper.

"No, this Chris is not same we knew before." Piper said slowly, "It's different Chris."

Everyone looked each other and then turned to look at Chris. They stared at him for a few minutes. They thought he could be Chris who came in with Wyatt to aid to stop Ultimate Battle six months ago. Phoebe realized something's wrong. She spoke up.

"Wait, I think he didn't come here with along Wyatt during in the Ultimate Battle. It is a bit too early time before Chris and Wyatt." Phoebe explained as her theory.

Paige and Piper looked at each other and looked at Phoebe. Paige forwarded walked to Phoebe.

"You mean this Chris is here a little early before other Chris and Wyatt come from the future to help us in the six months ago?" Paige tried to ask if she was right.

"Yes. It's right." Phoebe answered her question.

Piper stared at her second son, Chris while she was listening to Paige and Phoebe talking.

_What? This Chris is not my son, isn't he? He may look like Chris but he is not definitely Chris from the future. Look like I get to know him more, more, and more._

Piper smiled slowly, staring at her young fine adult Chris.

Leo, Henry, Coop, and two kids came to meet new Chris. Chris looked around and smiled happily.

"Chris!" Leo said. He was happy to see him again.

"Dad, hi" Chris said happily. He hugged him, smiling. He turned looking at Coop.

"Hey Uncle Coop." Chris said, hugging him. He noticed at his Uncle Henry standing nervous and waiting for him hugging him first time. He shook his head, laughed.

"Uncle Henry. Come on. Don't be shy." Chris said smiling. He understood his uncle was nervous about magic.

Henry was surprised to hear that Chris called him uncle. He stared at Chris, opening and closed his mouth often like a fish did. He was not used to magical stuffs. He slowly hugged his magical nephew from the future that he never met before. He tried to smile.

"Hi Chris, uh, how are you?" Henry asked very lame. He knew it was so lame at meeting first time. He didn't know what to do with his future nephew but he still was learning about magical.

Everyone looked at Chris and Henry, laughed. Piper smiled she knew how she felt when she met Chris first time. She cleared her throat.

Piper looked at Chris and said, "Ok Chris, tell us. Why are you here? Is something wrong with your future? Please honest."

Chris sighed and said honestly, "It's Melinda. She's evil."

Piper was confused and didn't know who Melinda was but she surely knew that name was familiar to her. She realized that name.

"Wait, did you say Melinda?"

"Yeah, it's Melinda."

"Is Melinda my daughter I'm carrying?"

"Yup. That's Melinda you're carrying. By the way, congratulate."

"Oh my god. How?"

"That I don't know. That's why I came here from future."

Piper stared at him, unbelievable. She didn't understand why she lost one of her children to evil again. First she lost Wyatt to evil that turned him evil. Now she was losing Melinda to unknown evil.

Phoebe calmed down everyone.

Phoebe said, "Guys. We will go downstairs so we will catch up future issue."

Paige said, "Yeah. Let's go. Chris, my favorite nephew, looks like we have to catch up, don't we, heh!

Chris laughed at his Aunt Paige. Piper walked to Chris and hugged him so tight. She smiled at him. She tried to forget about future problems. She went down with his son Chris then everyone followed them.

Phoebe was the last person who followed them. She tried to think something's wrong.

_Melinda's evil? Look like we have another mission. Ah wait, Chris, wait up! I wanna know everything about my babies!!!_

**To be continued….**

_Next Chapter: Chris revealed his family about his future._**  
**


End file.
